You Don't Take Coffee With Sugar
by The-Chivas
Summary: Izzy is in year 3 of highschool and keeps to himself until one fateful day when Tai asks for advice on girls little does Izzy know it wont be the last favour for Tai; after years of keeping his crush a secret Izzy wonders if he can anymore.
1. She Would Never Take a Bullet

You Don't Take Coffee with Sugar

Chapter One  
She Would Never Take a Bullet

* * *

--October--

Yellow and orange leaves fell from the trees around the city, littering the ground in a frenzy of hate and delight. Coldness began to seep into the town and caressed the warm cheeks and hands of the students.

Tai Yagami ran through the city. He was almost late for his first class and that would be the third time that month. Tai's third year of high school was proving to be difficult. He never had time to hang with friends anymore, play soccer on both the city team and school team and then have energy to do homework. Not only was Tai behind on his homework in 4 out of 5 classes he's been in to see the principal a number of time about his tardiness.

With a backpack slung around his shoulder, a biscuit in his mouth and hands busily doing up his Tai he finally marched up the stairs to his school with minutes to spare- which he would use to go to his locker. Tai fixed his jacket and pants, changed his shoes and ran into his math class.

In every class he always sat behind a red haired boy who had the key to every answer and always paid attention and took notes. Sometimes Tai would get lost in thought wondering if he ever had fun- this character name Izzy Izumi. Tai had known the boy to be smart, intuitive and at times boring but there was a time when they hung out. High school had sent most of the digidestined in their own direction for Izzy it was back to what he knew- books and his studies.

Tai rushed to his seat and sat down letting books fall onto his desk. He opened the text and his note book to random, unorganized pages and began writing feverously the notes that were scribbled on the board.

'Page 89' the shorter boy noted and Tai nodded in thanks. He could always count on Izzy to help him out. He could years ago and he can still now. He knew that was the power of having a smart friend that you kept in touch with over the years, only Tai often thought about his relationship with Izzy. They never hung out after school; they didn't hang out IN school and they didn't hang out in class so Tai wondered, with a pencil in his mouth, why Izzy was so helpful.

In some of his classes and even outside of his classes there was something else that was on his mind and that was Sora Takenouchi. The two had been together in soccer for years but Sora had never returned the feelings Tai had for her. Perhaps it was because she had no feelings for him (she was dating the lead singer of a band). A band Tai often thought of as stupid because its lead singer was Matt. Or it could be that she was head over heels in love with but was too shy to tell him. Every time Tai thought about that concept he was always sadden by his real discovery that it wasn't the case.

Because of his revelations of Sora he knew that it would be time to take action and take what was rightfully his. He wasn't sure how to do that, but he devised a plan: talk to someone who knew.

Instead of finishing his notes he began a list of boys he knew starting with Joe whom he immediately crossed off because he knew the thought of girls would scare him. Next he thought of Matt because the two of them together could think of a way for any situation but since Sora and Matt were dating he crossed him off the list thinking, 'it may be awkward'. He went through one-by-one the members of his soccer teams but ended up scratching each one off. Finally in defeat Tai revised his attention to the board but his eyes met the red hair of Izzy.

* * *

When the bell rang Izzy stayed seated finishing the problem he was working on while everyone around him, including Tai packed their books and raced for the door. Tai walked around Izzy's desk and leaned in front of him. His head rose from his note book and met the unusually cruel brown eyes of Tai's.

'Hi.' He said simply and Tai smiled, eyes filling with joy.

'I need your help.' The brown haired boy said casually.

'Yes?' Izzy said formally and Tai jumped up and began to explain. 'Well, you probably don't know but I like Sora...' he blurted, he knew in order for Izzy to help he needed to know.

'Yes, I know that... it's quite obvious, to me anyway.' Izzy was just starting to put his things away while Tai leaned on the desk.

'Well I need your advice...' Tai began and Izzy sighed.

'For starters Tai, she's dating Matt so I beg of you don't make yourself look like an idiot by asking her out.' He stood and finished his sentence.

Tai sprang from the desk with hands out stretched saying with excitement, 'exactly! So I need you to help me come up with a good idea to win her over Matt.'

'It isn't that easy Tai... Think of it this way: if you and Matt were about to die, she wouldn't take a bullet for you she would take it for Matt. We already know she loves Matt so don't scheme to make her hate him.' Izzy explained while walking down the hall to his next class, incidentally it was the same class as Tai. Izzy sat down and beside him sat Tai, leaning in to speak to him some more.

'Well I know... but there has to be some advice you can give me.' Tai looked sad and Izzy knew he had advice for him, but it was all a matter of Tai wanting to hear it.

'Listen Tai, I know you like her but if you jump at her with 'I love you's and 'take me in stead's she'll just run away from you. You have to ease her into a relationship. Now it's easier said and done IF she didn't have a boyfriend. You can't just expect her to dump her boyfriend just to be with you and if you ask her to do that, you can kiss your friendship goodbye. My advice is to just remain friends with her, be nice and show her you care. Do little favours here and there, when she's stuck with something help her out and Tai, the most important thing is to not tell her you like her especially if you don't know if she likes you back.' Izzy opened his text book and began to read about pig dissections.

Tai made a nasty face but then thought about what Izzy had said to him. Finally it dawned on him- advice which can only come from a smart person who has a crush on someone. A smile crossed his face and he leaned in. Izzy glanced over. 'What?' he asked nervously.

'Thanks for the advice.' He was still grinning.

'You're welcome...' Izzy averted his attention to his text.

'So who is this person you like?' Tai asked finally.

'N- No one- I don't like anyone' Izzy stuttered at the unexpected question turning pink in the face as the last bell rang and the teacher quieted everyone down. Izzy was glad that it was class time but he could feel Tai's eyes on him burning with wonder and amusement.

Every time Izzy would glance over to Tai he would be looking at him asking him quietly who the girl he liked was. And every time Izzy would blush thinking to himself that he didn't like any girl. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like someone- he did but it just so happened that the person he liked was the same person who was bugging him for who he had a crush on:

Tai Yagami.

* * *

Okay, my first story on . If you haven't guessed it is going to be a TAISHIRO fic... so please review. Please, pretty please.  
Chivas


	2. Kill the Messenger

Thanks to all who are reading, and thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long I work a lot and don't have a computer right now. :)

* * *

You Don't Take Coffee with Sugar

Chapter Two  
Kill the Messenger

* * *

--October 30th--

'Who do you like?' Tai asked in Math the next day.

'Who is it that you like?' Tai continued to bug Izzy in biology, sitting next to the red head boy so that he couldn't escape the bombardment of questions.

'C'mon Izzy, I promise I won't tell anyone.' He whispered in class while they were watching a film on DNA.

'Tai,' he sighed and whispered back with edge in his voice. 'Just let it go please...' he looked back towards the screen trying to focus on what was being said rather than what Tai was saying or doing.

He heard Tai scribbling down something on a piece of paper and wondered if he was actually taking notes for once. He then heard a rip and his faith was lost. He glanced back at Tai who smiled eagerly and then handed him a piece of paper.

"**IS IT MIMI?"**

It read in big letters and Izzy shot a glance of fear towards Tai, quickly shaking his head no.

'Well?' Tai bared his teeth in a smile and gave the thumbs up. Izzy shook his head and leaned towards Tai, feeling weightlessness in his stomach as he did so.

'Mimi has been gone for at least three years now Tai. Even if I did have a crush on her- which I don't,' he stressed and then continued. 'I wouldn't anymore... not after this long.' Izzy shifted his body in his seat to focus on the video once more.

'Right...' Tai concluded smiling inwardly while a plan formed inside his head.

* * *

On a regular day Izzy wasn't normally too thrilled about the lunch period. It just meant extra time he had to wait to get to class. However he was so excited to get away from Tai's constant bombardment of questions about whom he liked. It was really none of Tai's business Izzy thought every time Tai asked but then remembered it was only none of his business because he was the one Izzy had a crush on.

Izzy walked into the crowded cafeteria with a paper bag lunch in hand. He sat at the same table everyday beside the same group of girls. One of these girls happened to be delighted that Izzy sat at that table every day. She turned in her seat and smiled sweetly.

'Hello Koushiro' she chimed. Izzy smiled back at her. She shared his passion for knowledge and the two have been friends since they first met on the first day of high school.

'Olivia, did you see that episode last night about what we could do if we could harness lightning? Can you imagine what it would mean for this world?' Izzy took a bite from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich while she turned around to face him. Her straight brown hair fell about her shoulders while blue eyes focused on him.

'That's a repeat' she smiled lightly with her big blue orbs gleaming. 'But it's interesting- an entire year for a city like Las Vegas. Can you imagine how many years five or ten bolts could do for Japan?' she eased in, resting her chin on her hand. Izzy pulled out a juice box and took a sip.

At lunch Olivia and Izzy would meet up, talk about current events or other intellectual topics that they fancied and then would head to the library to do some reading. Followed immediately by the only class Izzy didn't have with Tai: advanced physics. Olivia would always sit beside Izzy in class and as apparent as it was to everyone else, Izzy didn't see that she liked him.

It was on their way out that Izzy noticed a commotion. He wasn't one to get involved in these things but the picture of himself on the wall was enough to spark his interest. It was a yearbook photo from the beginning of this year and Izzy wasn't sure what to wonder. Where the person got it from or how they blew it up.

'What is going on- is that a picture of you?' Olivia asked looking at the photo. Getting closer he noticed a picture of Mimi and in between the two of them was a banner stating:

"**SEND IZZY TO SEE MIMI IN NYC"**

'Who's Mimi?' she asked, her faced confused yet sad but Izzy didn't seem to hear what she was saying. He marched over to Tai and brought him aside.

'Can you kindly explain to me what is going on here?' he breathed feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people hovering around the hallway. He was slightly angry but his growing curiosity was getting the better of him.

'I've been raising money to send you to New York to see Mimi. I know she's the one you have a crush on.' Tai winked at him making anger and shivers run through Izzy's veins.

'But I already told you- I don't like Mimi. I never have!' he whispered harshly, wanting this charade to be over with. Tai stood and looked back at his counter where his banner was beginning to fall down but people were still putting money into a jar.

Izzy's eyebrows rose. He was surprised to see that people were actually giving money to a cause as stupid as this. He looked at the crowed and noticed that the majority of the people were female.

Izzy looked back at Tai and shook his head in disapproval. He furrowed his brows and spoke in a clear tone, 'Tai, I'm not going so cut this out.' His attitude was from embarrassment and also from the thought of going to see Mimi. He didn't understand why Tai couldn't see that he liked him; however he was also grateful since he didn't know how Tai would react.

'But people want to!' he exclaimed and Izzy began to walk away waving a dismissive hand behind his head. He met up with Olivia and Tai saw the two walk away together. A pretty girl he'd never seen before with Izzy and suddenly the gears in his mind began moving once again.

* * *

Tai caught a basketball and threw it in the direction of another player on his team.

'Seriously Tai it's going to be sick!' Matt said while running beside him up the court. Tai could hardly stand Matt at the moment but would never tell him such things. The last thing he wanted was to see Matt and Sora together.

'I'm sure it will be but, I don't think I can make it.' Tai said waving his arms to draw attention to himself. The ball was tossed to him and he dribbled it down the court being blocked by Matt.

'With who?' Matt grunted trying to block Tai from passing. Tai pivoted on the spot trying to find an opening from Matt's arms. 'I've already invited everyone you know.' Tai passed the ball finally and a shot was taken. It bounced off the rim and both Tai and Matt ran for the rebound. Just as Tai caught it the coach blew his whistle.

'Not with them...' Tai laughed slightly trying to make Matt look stupid. He leaned against the wall near the wall near a fountain and thought of whom, out of his friends weren't friends of Matt's and wouldn't be invited to the party.

'Izzy' Tai said simply and walked back onto the court as to avoid any follow up questions.

'IZZY!' Matt said running up behind him.

'Right' Tai confirmed.

'What are you going to do?' Matt asked stunned.

'Stuff... I guess...' Tai replied but wasn't sure what the detailed.

'Well you guess can do "stuff" at my party tomorrow. Invite Izzy, I haven't seen him in a while. Oh and by the way Tai my bands is playing!' Matt walked away to the change rooms leaving Tai standing around wondering what to do.

'Ooh I can't wait... I'm sure it will be wonderful...' he seethed. He was angry that his alibi didn't work and angrier that his alibi didn't know he was an alibi... yet.

* * *

'Izzy!' a voice chimed from behind Izzy's seat- it was last period of the day and it always finished with Izzy's least favourite class, English. Izzy ignored Tai and continued to read his novel.

'Izzy...' he said again, sitting down on a desk beside him. 'Izzy Izumi, you are going to come to Matt's Halloween party with me tomorrow.' He told him and Izzy looked at Tai.

'Is this some scheme of yours Tai?' Izzy asked, placing a marker in his book to hold his place.

'I said I was sorry about that' Tai shouted empathetically.

'No you didn't' Izzy argued and then wondered if Tai did.

'I meant to.' He thought further confirming Izzy's previous speculations. 'It'll be fun' he continued.

'I love Halloween'

'I hate Halloween' the two said simultaneously. Tai's grin faded.

'You hate Halloween?' Tai asked gloomily. 'You can't hate Halloween.' He stated but then instantly perked up knowing that he could change the deception Izzy held within his mind about the holiday in question. 'You get free candy' Tai stressed, leaning in and whispering a second time, 'you get _free_ candy…'

Izzy swallowed and lightly pushed Tai away from him not wanting him so close. 'I know…' Izzy replied defiantly. 'I don't eat sweets. Besides free anything can't be good unless it's knowledge.' Izzy paused and then turned, reopening his book. He continued to read but realized he was re-reading the same line over and over.

'Please Izzy…' Izzy twitched. He couldn't believe that Tai wanted him to go to this party, he knew there was probably a catch but he didn't know what it was. He simply continued to read.

'I still haven't forgiven you yet,' Izzy started, his eyes moving back and fourth across the page, still reading the same sentence as before due to the presence of Tai.

'I'm sorry for being a jerk Izzy, from now on I don't care who you like and I won't meddle anymore.'

Izzy looked over at Tai who had puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but smile slightly. Of course he would forgive Tai he didn't really do anything wrong. Izzy closed his book once again and was glad that Tai wasn't going to pursue whom he liked.

'Fine…I accept your apology' Tai smiled. 'But it still doesn't mean I'm going to this party…' he added.

'You have to!' Tai shouted and a few people looked over. Tai didn't pay any attention to them but it made Izzy uncomfortable that people may be listening to their conversations and might get the wrong idea. The bell began to ring as he continued with his argument. 'It'll be fun. Matt will be there with Sora but his stupid band will be playing, so I'll be able to talk to for once and we can hang out and drink punch and eat candy!' Tai's desires were clear to him but he couldn't shake the fact that Tai said they could hang out.

'And dress up…' Izzy added to Tai's list comically.

'And bring your own candy- its potluck. I'm so excited.' Tai whispered as the teacher rummaged through paper on her desk getting ready to teach.

The smile faded from Izzy's face as he told Tai, 'I'm still not going.' Izzy reached into his pencil case and retrieved a pen and began writing down the date.

'Please, I really want you to come. I don't want to be there alone with Matt- that jerk' he added. Tai looked sincere and it made Izzy's heart flutter. He wanted Izzy there and he wanted to hang out with him. 'I told Matt I wasn't able to make it cause I'd be hanging out with you but the stupid jerk!' he stressed and then continued, 'told me to invite you so… you see-'

'I'll go' Izzy cut him off and smiled lightly. Tai's eyes widened with happiness and leaned back in his seat. 'Only because you're so pathetic' Izzy joked but knew that he was kidding himself. Tai was far from pathetic but he didn't want to leave that open for discussion.

* * *

Please review! It'll is greatly appreciated. Next chapter up soon, but I am going away for a week soon but I will try and get the next chapter up before that. It is half written on paper so it shouldn't take long.

Chivas.


	3. Bouncing Off Clouds

Thanks to those who reviewed

* * *

You Don't Take Coffee with Sugar

Chapter 3  
Bouncing off Clouds

* * *

--OCTOBER 31: HALLOWEEN--

It was the day of the party and Izzy stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was lazily brushing his teeth while wondering what he'll go to the party as. Without realizing it Izzy had been brushing his teeth for ten minutes before he finally left.

He knew he had to have a costume for tonight because everyone there would be wearing one. He knew everyone took Halloween way too seriously. Izzy already knew he wasn't spending the money on a costume. The only thing he was buying was a cheap ticket to a boring night. Even with Tai around he knew he was going to be uncomfortable sitting on a couch with people who probably didn't know he went to the same school as him.

He left the bathroom after rinsing his mouth and brush. Wiping his mouth as he entered his room he looked at his clock. It was close to 10:30 and his costume ideas haven't been that exciting. His mom suggested he go out as a cat but he brushed the idea off telling her that it would stupid compared to everyone else's costume.

Reading the morning news earlier that morning with his coffee didn't help his brain decode anything- he was still stuck for a costume. He sighed and looked back towards his clock, which now flashed 10:30. He then counted down the hours to the party: 10. He took out his homework. He had a test on Monday that he had to study for in physics and he knew that he had to get a head start on the essay for English. Practicing that week's math equation was a must, not to mention extra readings for his dissection on Monday in biology.

Izzy sat on the floor. Even though he had a perfectly good bed and computer chair he liked the idea of the floor because he could see his notes better by scattering them. He could read his notes, type on his laptop and scribble down thoughts without moving anything around.

He began reading but instantly got distracted. He leaned his head on his night table and stared at his bed with thoughts of the costume filling his head. His head lolled to the side and his eyes focused on his bed- suddenly he had an idea.

* * *

The time was 6:30pm and Izzy shakily walked up to Tai's apartment. His day of studying made him want to retire early but once his mother found out that it was a party he was going to she whipped up a batch of rice crispy squares and shoved him on the way with his costume.

Izzy wasn't concerned that his costume took him two minutes to make, he wasn't concerned that he was the tallest kid walking around right now, and he wasn't concerned that he was carrying around a pan of rice crispy squares. What made his arms shake and his heart beat was the fact that he was about to spend a night at a party with Tai.

He knocked on the door and Kari answered. She had her camera in hand and snapped a photo of Izzy immediately. Izzy's eyes went blurry for a few seconds and then he saw dots. He entered the house upon request of Kari and took his shoes off.

'Let me guess, a ghost.' She laughed slightly, letting her arm hang with her finger hand still around her camera. Izzy rolled his eyes and nodded. The white sheet over his head with two eyeholes didn't give Izzy's intelligence what it deserved.

'Where's my headband?' Izzy could hear Tai shouting from his bedroom and he stopped breathing.

'It's on the end of your bed' his mother shouted from the kitchen. A moment later Tai appeared in the living area dressed in an old soccer uniform that was torn. His hair was messy and he had fake bruises and blood on his face. Kari snapped a few photos while his mother fussed over the two of them.

'You two are adorable.' She said, grabbing Kari's camera. Tai brushed off her statement but posed for the picture, giving a huge smile and thumbs up. He reached around Izzy and pulled his close for the picture. Izzy's eyes shot to the side and never moved from Tai.

'We have to go now.' Tai said picking up his knapsack and slinging it over his back. Kari waved goodbye as the two left the house and began walking to the place where Matt's party was being held. One of the band members had a beautiful house and the two of them decided to have it there.

As they got closer to the house Tai and Izzy could hear the bands music faintly and Tai began to mock it. Izzy remained silent but understood why Tai was crabby. Tai told Izzy the house was big but Izzy didn't realize that it was that big. A huge pool in the front surrounded but a huge fence. Further down was a basketball net and plenty of space to play. The house had a huge backyard that had several people walking around on smoking, drinking and laughing in various costumes.

The pool was infested with girls and guys splashing each other- some of them drunk and some of them still in their costumes with paint running down their faces. A trampoline was in use by a couple dressed up as the Joker and Harley Quinn. Izzy's intake of the house's surrounded was just the beginning.

The house itself was something to behold. A living room filled with people and a makeshift stage in the corner where Matt was signing away. His band was dressed up as skeletons and so were their girlfriends.

That is when Tai noticed Sora and drifted away from Izzy. Suddenly Izzy began to feel stupid for going along with this. He backed away from the living room shoving his way through people until he found the kitchen. He leaned on the fridge while several people around him took shots and others talked loudly across the room to one another. He was in the middle of a party he didn't want to be at in a crowd where he didn't know any of the people.

It was obvious who these people were however, he had gone to school with most of them for 3 years or more but he wasn't friends with any of them. A few girls walked into the kitchen in bathing suits and grabbed sodas from a cooler and began to chat with some other girls casually.

It was something Izzy had a hard time with. Talking with people he didn't know very well. It wasn't like he was a loser he just wasn't approachable like most of the other people in the school and he liked knowledge and learning. He picked up a water bottle and then was at a loss as how to drink it.

He looked over his shoulder and he could just see Sora and Tai chatting up a storm. She was laughing at his jokes and he was trying too hard to impress her. Every time a song ended Matt would speak into the mic and everyone would cheer and clap until the next song came on. There were whispered hushes that Matt and his band sucked but it was a rich kids party.

Izzy claimed a bar stool and stared at everyone having a good time. A time that he thought he would have. He felt rejected by Tai without him having to say anything but he knew it would happen. He was too smart to believe that him and Tai would spend then entire night together.

At some point in the night Izzy flipped his costume back and drank back a bottle of water. Some people noticed him and some people didn't There were several people who talked to Izzy but it always ended with them walking away because he would always talk about current events or school.

Sighing, Izzy flipped his costume back down over his face pretending he wasn't there once again, hoping that no one would talk to him again. He looked back to where Tai and Sora were sitting but they weren't anywhere to be found. He stood and began walking to the living room when he saw the two jumping on the trampoline.

'This can't be good…' Izzy thought to himself and began to make his way out. He was stopped by a crowed of girls in costumes almost as bad as his. They slung their arms around him and began taking pictures. Izzy could smell the booze on their breaths and tried getting away.

Outside the window he could see Tai and Sora taking a break and by the fading smile on her face he knew that the light conversation was becoming serious. He knew that if he didn't get away from the drunken girls who were a fan of his costume, Tai would lose Sora forever.

When he reached the sliding doors leading to the back yard he knew he was too late by the look on Sora's face. Her expression tuned sour and tears began to wash away white face paint. Tai's face blossomed with regret, stupidity and sympathy. Izzy opened the door and watched as Sora jumped off the trampoline and rushed past him with her face in her hands.

Tai turned, his face now expressionless. His hands were clutching the material of his shorts and he sat in the centre of the trampoline staring blankly at the black mesh. He didn't notice Izzy walking up until he said something.

'Tai…' he began softly. 'I thought I told you Tai…' Izzy hoped he didn't sound conceited. His voice was gentle and seeing Tai like this made him want to hold him. Izzy wasn't angry with Tai he was angry at himself for letting Tai do this.

'But… I thought she felt the same…' he replied robotically. 'It all came out so fast… first I told her that- that she had changed since we were kids and she seemed like she knew where I was going. Then I told her I liked her and then she told me she used to like me when we were kids! Izzy, I'm so stupid- I told her to dump Matt! Now she's never going to talk to me again.' Tai's knuckles turned white and he was gritting his teeth trying not to cry.

Izzy almost found the scene comical while Tai was dressed up as a cadaver and shamelessly about to cry. Izzy leaned into the trampoline and was going to tell something when he noticed the music had stopped. He had the funny feeling that something bad was going to happen.

No later than he had thought it Matt stood in the doorway staring out at Tai- who hadn't noticed anything. Sora was no where to be found but Izzy knew that she had talked to Matt by the way he was boring his eyes into Tai's skin.

Once Tai finally noticed he jumped off the trampoline and ran up towards Matt who didn't seem open for discussion. Before either boy said anything Matt took a swing at Tai, who backed off, ducking out of the way of the attack. It wasn't the first time Izzy had seen the two fight but he knew that this could get ugly fast.

'What are you thinking Tai?' Matt yelled causing a scene. 'Sora's so upset because of you. Do you really thing you can just say whatever you what around my girlfriend because you've known her longer?' Matt moved forward getting in Tai's face.

'That's not what it was like Matt!' Tai shouted back with the same aggressive attitude. His eyes were swelling with anger; fists balled while both stared daggers at each other until Matt finally spoke.

'It's not my fault Sora chose the better man…' Tai attempted to jump at Matt but Izzy sprang forward and attached himself to Tai's arms stopping him from doing anything. With all the strength he had he dragged Tai towards the door. Matt simple made eye contact with Izzy and decided to just leave it alone.

The night air was settling around them in a cool mist. Random trick-or-treaters straggled though the street. Izzy had taken off his costume and strung it around his arm. He was still gripping Tai's arm and only noticed when Tai mentioned it.

'You can let go now Izzy, I'm not going to run back there…'

Izzy's stomach fluttered and his arm fell to his side. 'Sorry…' he mumbled but Tai didn't seem to hear- his head was lost in the night's events. Izzy was glad for the cool breeze that evening- Tai wouldn't take notice to the fact that Izzy was blushing.

* * *

Please review. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm going to be travelling a lot for the rest of this month and then school starts up again. Whooppie. PLUS my job… so please bear with me- I am trying my hardest to finish this story- it's my first and it would be a great accomplishment for me. ;)

Again, Please review

The Chivas


	4. Burn Out Bright

To my readers: Sorry this took so long. I was away from a computer for the longest time but good news... this chapter took so long because I was finishing the last chapter so... you're closer to the BEST chapter in the entire story. Peace

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Burn out Bright**

--NOVEMBER—

* * *

Tai walked into school Monday morning with a dull ache in his heart. The last thing on his mind was his schoolwork. He was partially worried that Matt still wanted to kick his ass but he was mostly concerned that Sora will probably never talk to him again.

Tai opened his locker where the pictures Kari took hung in full view. Tai never felt so pathetic in his life when he looked at Sora's smile. He tore the pictures down and let them fall to the bottom of the locker.

'It wasn't that bad' Izzy lied trying to comfort Tai the best he could. He was unsure to talk to Tai and tried avoiding him. The more vulnerable Tai was the more Izzy was afraid of what he might let slip. Plus, he didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

'So, what is your definition of bad Izzy, because I'm pretty sure I ruined any chance that I ever had with Sora...?' Tai laid his head on the lunch table. Izzy hadn't removed his lunch from its bag and knew that Olivia was waiting for him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she was deep in conversation with her friends.

'Tai. You're probably better off. If you were meant to be with Sora it probably would have happened. And I know-' Izzy began as he noticed Tai's mouth fall open. 'That this isn't exactly what you want to hear now, but it's the truth. I'm certain that you will be friends again because no one stays mad about something as trivial as this for a long time.'

'But- Izzy!' Tai exclaimed as Izzy stood with his lunch in hand.

'Tai, this is for your best interests so please listen to me this time. Let it go and leave her alone for a while. It's the best that you can do and trust me- they will both come around. Just continue with sports and whatever it is that you do...' Izzy knew exactly what it was that Tai did but he didn't want his advice to seem too personal.

Before Tai could get another word out Izzy had began to walk away before he said anything too crucial as he saw first handily what the damage could be. Tai let his head fall to the table once more and as he drifted away into mindless pity he heard his name announce on the PA ordering him to go to the office immediately.

* * *

Tai sat down on the green chair across from the desk in the office. Sitting in front of him was his principal and the guidance counsellor that he had never been in contact with. Both had stern faces on and when Tai scanned the desk he noticed a hand on a file.

'How are you doing Tai?' he started with the small talk and Tai gently rolled his eyes.

'I'm-' he looked at the woman peering at him sceptically and he knew she was marketing his every word into her book of troubled children. 'Great...' he smiled.

'That's good to hear but unfortunately your grades aren't doing so well.' He opened the file and took out a sheet of paper that looked similar to his report card; however it wasn't near that time.

'Of course it is-' Tai thought. He knew his grades were slipping just by his test scores but he was always too busy to be concerned with that.

'To be honest Tai, I'm surprised you're passing classes. One more bad mark in any of these classes and you'll be close to failing and I'm certain that if it wasn't for gym you would be failing.' The principal leaned back into his chair and stared at Tai, who was unsure what they wanted from him.

'I'll study harder...' Tai spoke flatly.

'Is there something deeper then not studying Tai?' The lady spoke up, leaning in. 'Something at home? Would you like to talk to me alone?'

'No! There is nothing wrong with my home life and I'm fine... I'm just too busy to study' Tai didn't mean to say that- it seemed very unprofessional but it was true.

'Well you have an excellent extracurricular record but unfortunately you can't participate in these activities unless your grades are up to par...' the gray eyebrows were unmoving. Not happy and not sad. His eyes were deep and showed no emotion to the news he was delivering. Tai stared into the cold eyes and waited some other explanation, one that did just state sports were for people with good grades.

'B-but we have to start practicing for soccer and the basketball tournament is closing in- and, and badminton and volleyball! What will they do without me!? I need it, I need to be there! What are you crazy? I'm the best they have' Tai stood with his palms flat on the desk. His voice was rising with every word he spoke and he knew that there must just be some misunderstanding.

'Sit down... you're grades are unacceptable and with grades as bad as yours we can't allow you to participate in any after school activities until they are up.' His voice was firm and Tai crossed his arms and scowled.

'Which is...' he relied with bite.

'75'

'75!! You're going to sit there and tell me a lie that EVERYONE on sports team has an average of 75- that's impossible.' The look on his principal's face told Tai to lower his voice and change his attitude. He once more slid back into the seat and waited for him to speak once again.

'Since you're grades are so low we've decided it is in your best interest for them to be at the average level.' She said with a gentle voice.

'So... can I go study now?' Tai asked with attitude and received glares from the two bodies across from him.

* * *

Tai slammed his locker shut. He knew that anyone Matt hung around with was mad at Tai and whenever he saw one of them in the hall they shot daggers. He was cut off from mutual friends because Matt had gotten to them first.

Earlier he ran into one of his team mates and told him the situation. Instead of being helpful he was upset at him and told him to get his grades up but to Tai's dismay he never offered any help.

Tai let himself fall to the floor in front of his locker and waited for the lunch bell to be over. He had gym next and he was dreading it. He knew it was the ONLY class he didn't need to improve in. He wanted to skip but if they found out he skipped he'd be crowned a coward and a failure.

'I need to play soccer in the spring...' he mumbled into hands. His mind replayed Friday night's events over and over. It wasn't until Izzy popped into his brain that he realized what he had to do.

* * *

'No, Tai' Izzy said bluntly. He knew too well what something like this could lead to.

'Izzy, you're my only hope! The guys won't talk to me cause they think I can't bring my grades up and I know I can if you help me!' Tai pleaded loudly and got a dirty look from the librarian.

'I'm too busy Tai...'

'No you're not...' Tai snapped sharply and with accusation in his voice. His eyes were soft and Izzy wasn't sure how to react to the statement.

'It won't work.' Izzy said and flipped the page of his space magazine. Tai grabbed the book away from him and sat on the edge of the couch and leaned in close to him. Izzy's breath caught in his throat and he stared into the serious eyes.

'Listen Izzy, if you help me out this one last time I promise you I will never ask you for anything ever again. Soccer is the most important thing to me right now and if I don't have that I'm just a shell; a shell Izzy, empty, cold and lonely.'

Izzy sighed. He couldn't help himself when Tai begged. He was being so serious and adorable and Izzy could only accept.

* * *

I know its short but it is one of those chapters that can't really contain anything else  
Peace kids  
chivas


	5. Vertigo

I'm just going to say it... university this year is crrrrazy. So it might be some time before the next chapter. BUT I give you my words, Chivas will come through at some point... and hopefully not too long... Thanks for the reviews

**You Don't Take Coffee with Sugar  
****Chapter 5  
Vertigo**

* * *

--NOVEMBER—

A loud rapping rang though Izzy's ears. He quickly looked around his dining area and noted that the pens and papers were in the right place. He heard another knock and he quickly ran to the door. Tai stood with shoulders hanging down; heavy eyes stared at Izzy as he yawned not bothering to cover his mouth.

'When I said pick a time, Izzy I didn't mean 7:30 in the morning.' Tai said as he entered the house and slipped off his shoes carelessly. He padded into the dining room and sat at the chair messing up the pens Izzy laid out.

Izzy breathed in sharply and danced his way to the table where he quickly fixed the pens. He slipped into the chair across the table from Tai. He watched as Tai (whose head was on the table) lifted his bag and placed it loudly on the table and then proceeded to remove textbooks from it.

'Tai... you have to focus. I made it early cause I know you like to hang out with friends on the weekend.' Izzy explained calmly, hoping to cheer him up.

'Not like I have any friends anymore...' Tai muttered and his head rose. 'I told you, any friend Matt and I have well, they sided with him and until I bring my grades up- the team won't talk to me.' He yawned and Izzy nodded knowing.

'Alright Tai, give me three hours a day... starting today. That's an hour for each subject...' Izzy said with a light voice and Tai looked stupidly at him as if he were joking. 'I'm serious, Tai'

'Ok, Ok! I'll give you three hours but if I don't learn something within the first 20 minutes...' Tai yawned once again and never bother to finish his sentence.

'Okay...' Izzy paused and pushed back his hair. He pulled out three folders that he made up last night especially for Tai. One for each of the subjects he was falling behind in. Izzy placed a green folder on top and then crossed his hands neatly on top.

'Considering your lowest mark is in biology I think we should pick that up first, especially since we have a test coming up.'

'Yea, sure...' Tai muttered.

'Well, did you want to start with math? I know you're terrible in that too... or English...I know it's hard to learn all that stuff, getting all the verb tenses and adjectives and nouns and pronunciation... it can be tough.'

'I just... can't focus!' Tai shouted. 'I- I'm tired and all I can think about is how Sora hates me and how Matt can't wait to beat me up.' He crumpled the sheet of paper in front of him and Izzy pried it out of his hands.

'Matt doesn't want to beat you up... anymore... I'm sure he's over it' Izzy said absentmindedly as he attempted to salvage the crunched sheet of lined paper.

'Izzy, are you even listening to what you're saying?' Tai burst and Izzy thought about what he had said and then shrugged lightly.

'Tai, I'm busy. I agreed to help you at a time that is good for me and you said that was ok, so either we ... study or we don't. I don't think I can handle anymore conversations about your long lost love for Sora...' Izzy blushed lightly, hoping Tai wouldn't take it the wrong way. He wanted to spend time with Tai, but he wanted to help Tai out with his school work so he could achieve his goals. Tai's happiness was important to him and in order for Tai to be happy he needed to raise his marks, not whine about girls.

'Not everyone can keep their crushes and pain secrets Izzy... like you. You're the one I'm talking about...'

'Oh dear god, not this again, Tai you promised.' Izzy accused, resting his chin on his hand. He didn't think he could handle working with Tai if the question of whom he liked came up every second.

'So, have you kissed her yet?'

'Who?' Izzy choked out.

'That... girl you're always hanging out with... the really pretty one' Tai smiled coyly and Izzy shook his head.

'Olivia and I are just friends; we just hang out a lot.' He paused and then thought about the previous question. 'And no, I haven't kissed her or intend to kiss her because we are just friends.' Izzy looked down at the book as if to coax Tai into studying as planned.

'I don't believe you...' Tai said with enthusiasm and Izzy raised only his eyes to meet Tai's. He was weaving through notes when Tai shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

'Here...' Izzy tossed notes to Tai which had a very graphic diagram of the inside of a pig that Izzy drew out. Tai took one look and pushed it away.

'You'll need to know that. And these too...' he finished flipping through the papers and handed Tai a sheet of words corresponding to the diagram. 'You have to look up the definitions though... so that will be your first goal. If you see it written by your own hand it will sink in better.' Izzy paused and waited for Tai's reaction.

'Okay...' Tai said and Izzy stared in disbelief as he grabbed the pen and started to leaf through the text book for the definitions. He suddenly stopped and looked at Izzy with question in his eyes. 'You're not even going to ask me?'

'Ask... you what?' he replied, his voice laced with confusion.

'Who I've kissed...' Tai laughed slightly.

'I don't care...' Izzy mumbled and lowered his head knowing that Tai was just trying to get a reaction from Izzy and he did succeed.

'You're so funny...' Tai said as he began writing down the definitions not aware that Izzy was strangely curious to what the answer would be.

* * *

Over the next few days Izzy couldn't help but feel privileged. Tai never spent time with Izzy like this before, even in the digiworld. A crisp air began to settle itself causing sweaters and coats to come out of the closet.

Tai would express quite vocally how he hated the cold weather. It meant soccer season was closer, it meant winter was closer and he wasn't any smarter. Izzy would often tell him he wasn't applying himself enough or that he was improving. In fact, on their most recent dissection Tai got 78. However, Izzy was his partner and did most of the work, but Izzy didn't mind as long as Tai's written portion was at least acceptable.

Tai sat at the table with his head pressed against it, listening to the small lecture Tai was telling him on exclusive and exhaustive variables. Tai could hardly understand the words coming out of his mouth so he wasn't making an attempt anymore. For Tai, it was too much work and too much time that he was having a hard time focusing. It was a week since their first lesson and already Tai was ready to jump ship.

'Tai... I can be doing better things too...' Izzy lied.

'I'm sorry Izzy; I just really need a break or something. I don't think I can retain anymore equations or scientific terms for a stupid fruit fly! Seriously- weve been going at this for 2 hours now, cant we go take a break somewhere and then come back and finish the last hour later?' Tai gave a comedic sympathetic grin with eyebrows raised high.

Izzy looked into wide brown orbs and cursed himself. Of course he couldn't say no to a face like that. 'Okay, but you have to promise we'll study after...'

Tai jumped from his chair, shaking the whole table and Izzy grabbed everything in sight that was falling. 'C'mon Izzy' Tai yelled from the doorway.

'Aren't you coming?' Tai asked, leaning against the wall with a soccer ball in head. Curious as to where Tai even got hold of the ball shrugged.

'I don't play soccer Tai...'

'Oh... but you will...' he breathed and then he began to rummage through the front closet. 'Don't you have any running shoes?' the mumbled voice rang from interior of the closet.

'No and Tai... stop. Get out of my closet please you're making a mess of everything.' Izzy always had to think of things he should say that wouldn't sound too weird around Tai. He didn't really care that Tai was rummaging though his closet, it meant that he could spend more time with him before he went home.

'Here!' Tai yelled from the depths of the closet and presented a pair of dirty sneakers. He leaned back and ruffled his hair. 'Wow... how old are these?' Tai asked, letting a shoe dangle by its lace.

'I'd say pretty old...' Izzy looked sideways at the spinning shoe and was amazed that he actually had them.

'Well,' Tai began as he stood and dusted off his knees. 'It's a good a thing you haven't grown Izzy...' he tossed the shoes at Izzy, who barely caught them and then he rushed out the door.

'Oh man...' Izzy sighed and slipped on the shoes and swung the door closed behind him.

* * *

There was silence and all that was heard was the crunching of the pavement beneath their feet. Tai looked down and waited for a response from Izzy. Finally Izzy opened his mouth and he spoke.

'Tai...' He wasn't sure of what he was going to say next but he wished he hadn't said anything. 'You're still in love with Sora.' His breathing was rapid and he waited to hear Tai's response, hoping Tai didn't catch what he really was trying to say.

Tai laughed slightly, tossing the ball into the air ahead of his walk and caught it on the way down.

'I saw you guys together today... it looks like everything is ok' Izzy shrugged and said casually, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

Tai adjusted his bag and shrugged. 'I guess. She said she's ready to accept my apology. She still thinks I was drunk out of my mind and if that's what she wants to believe then I guess; sure she can believe I was drunk.'

'Matt still is mad at me though' Tai said and he scuffed his feet on the sidewalk. 'He just can't get over something so stupid I guess. Sure it was dumb, but if she's over he should be too... right?'

Izzy felt jealously surge through him. He hated that Sora was willing to forgive Tai at this point, however at the same time he was happy for Tai to gain back something he cherished so much. The conflict was almost too much for Izzy to take and he decided that he needed a break from Tai before he said something he'd regret. Being around Tai he knew that having a big mouth wasn't a good thing.

'How about we just... forget about the last half of studying Tai? I'm not feeling well.'

'Oh... um alright, sure we can do that. I guess we can just pick up after the weekend?' Izzy nodded to the question and refused to look at the puzzled Tai. 'I guess I'll just go back to the field. I was really enjoying it.' Tai smiled lightly but it faded and he let his head fall to the side.

'You ok?'

Izzy shot a glance up and was unsure of what to say. He nodded gently and then told Tai quietly, 'you deserve it. Your grades seem to be improving. I'm just going to go home and have a cup of tea and relax.' Izzy forced a smile and the concerned look on Tai's face was replaced with a grin.

'Awesome!' he gripped the ball and ran off to the field.

Izzy turned and began to drag his heavy feet home. His mind was being weighed down with selfish thoughts and what was good for Tai and what made him happy. Next time they study it would be different; Izzy wasn't going to let Sora get to him.

* * *

Okay sorry it took so long again. But hope you enjoy. You know what to do... REVIEW please... they make me encouraged and happy ;p peace


	6. Sugar and Coffee

**You Don't Take Coffee with Sugar**

**Chapter Six  
Sugar and Coffee**

* * *

--DECEMBER 1st—

Izzy stared at the moving lips. He was unconsciously nodding to everything that came out of them. He couldn't help the thought that took over his mind and caused his sobriety to falter. He tilted his head and wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips that were talking at a quick pace about some nonsense Izzy should be paying attention to. His stomach fluttered with anxiety and made him bite down on his own lips.

'So, is that right?' Tai asked looking at the distracted Izzy.

'What? Oh... well um, let me see...' Izzy peered over the table at the blank page that was in front of Tai.

'I was explaining how the neurons communicate and you weren't even listening?' Tai said dramatically. 'I thought you were here to help me' He smiled and it made Izzy grin.

'Sorry, I wasn't paying attention- I was thinking about... what else we have to work on.'

'You were thinking about Ollllllliiiiivvvvia weren't you?' He taunted and lightly kicked his foot against Izzy's leg making him blush instantly.

'No! Of course I'm not- how many times Tai? You promised' Izzy blurted out hastily as if it would make things better.

'Do you want a ki-ki-coffee?' Izzy asked with a worried smile unsure of why he even asked that question. He felt strange and stupid at the same time and rolled his eyes thinking about how stupid that sounded.

Tai chuckled at the question, shrugged and said, 'sure... it'll keep me awake. You're boring today anyway...'

'Boring?' Izzy thought to himself getting up from the table. As he did so he felt his foot brush Tai's and his face flushed. He quickly walked into the kitchen with the word boring ringing through his ears.

'Am I really boring?' Izzy thought while grabbing the coffee grains from the cupboard. 'I know that I'm a little different from Tai but to say that I'm boring is a little mean isn't it?' Izzy bit down on his lip again and measured a scoop of coffee and poured it into the machine. It began dripping instantly as he poured the water in.

Izzy stared at his friend who now rested his head on the dining room table. Shaking hands fell to his side and he gently let his head lean against the cupboards. Thought of kissing Tai twisted into his open mind but he quickly threw them out.

Izzy leaned forward and poked his head around the corner of the island to see Tai reading Izzy's notes upside down. The smell of fresh coffee filled his senses and he let his eyes leave Tai and watched instead the pot as it filled with the black liquid he rarely drank.

He pulled out two mugs and the skim milk from the fridge and brought them to the table and quickly left as the calm brown eyes looked from the empty cup and back up to Izzy.

'Um, Izzy...' he started as he rushed off to get the pot. 'Izzy?' Tai asked the redhead and walked into the kitchen at Izzy was attempting to leave.

'Izzy!!!' Tai blocked Izzy in the doorway. Izzy stared at Tai and felt his heart race from the closeness.

'Yes?' he swallowed.

'Well, there is a serious problem. I noticed something when you handed me this cup.' Tai said, calm brown orbs piercing into Izzy's. Izzy wasn't sure whether to run or continue this conversation.

'What?' he choked out.

'There was no sugar... for starts... and its skim milk- that's basically ... hey!'Tai shouted as Izzy put his hand on Tai's wrist and walked into the dining room and poured the coffee.

'You don't put sugar in coffee. It will help you focus better.' Izzy replied as he sipped back his own unsweetened cup and help back a face of disgust. He hated coffee and also how he suggested it.

Tai put his palms onto the table and leaned into Izzy, staring at him helplessly.

'You don't put water in coffee either, don't you have any real milk?' His moving lips made him squirm in his seat. He shifted backwards away from the standing boy.

'Maybe we should quit for today actually...' Tai grinned at Izzy's suggestion.

'Really? You're the best Izzy! Tomorrow I will pay you back!' Tai said and shoved his things into his bag. 'I'm sure you will love what I'm going to do for you.' Tai grinned and then left the house in a hurry.

Izzy sighed and leaned back into his seat the coffee getting colder by the minute.

* * *

Tai peered around the corner. His fascination with Izzy's love life was becoming more of an effort than his will to get back into soccer, and that was quite important. His grade, though improved, were not good enough yet to convince his principal that he had his act together enough to do both again. Tai's coach was slipping math problems and biology questions into his hands every time they crossed paths hoping that Tai would learn enough to come back in time.

It was the last thing that the coach wanted was to head into a new season without Tai. They had a good shot at winning championships but without Tai that chance was gone. The team members were still giving him the cold shoulder and Matt, well he still glared at him every time they passed in the hall.

Tai watched as Izzy walked to his next class side b side with Olivia, a very pretty girl that Tai was sure Izzy was crazy over. Tai wasn't stupid- he could tell when someone was interested and what he saw between Izzy and Olivia was sparks. He was, however, a little concerned that Olivia didn't really feel the same way about Izzy at the moment but Tai was determined to change that.

He walked casually behind them and listened to them talk about a test that they were to get back this class. Izzy was nervous of course but quick to reassure himself. He wasn't trying to be modest, but he didn't want to act as if he was stupid either. He knew he did well on the test. How well was the question.

'Hopefully I got an 89 or maybe even a 91...' Izzy was clutching his textbook, unaware that Tai was stalking the two of them.

'Hopefully?' Olivia laughed. 'I'm sure you did great! I think I did alright but you know how that goes. I think I do great and I only get a 75... and when I think I did horrible: then there is your 80'

'You really DO only talk about school don't you?' Tai asked from behind Izzy, causing the redhead to jump and turn around with his heart pumping.

'Tai! Don't sneak up on people like that!' Tai had a smile on his face. 'So... since the weekend is coming up don't you think you should take a break from the studying and go to a movie?'

'A... movie?' Izzy looked towards Olivia who was clutching her textbooks and looking just as confused as was.

'Yeah! You know a dark movie theatre, with popcorn... and cola... a romantic movie playing everywhere that you can see. The volume too loud for you to hear the person next to you but that's alright cause their very presence makes the whole experience worthwhile.' Tai's voice was light and he edged forward to Izzy, nudging him in the side as he spoke.

Izzy cleared his throat and back away from Tai, a light blush rising to his cheeks. 'Uh, Tai I really think you need to go to the nurse and get that bump on your head checked out. I'm sorry for hitting you in the head yesterday but I think it may have scrambled... something. But then again you've always been a little odd...' Izzy trailed off.

'No I feel great! Never better. You and I are going to a movie tonight!' Tai exclaimed draping his arm around the shouter boys shoulder. Izzy wedged his books between them and edged away from him. The last thing he needed was to get flustered in the hallway in front of everyone. The warning bell rang and Izzy sighed.

'Don't think I can make it...'

'You lie... we have nothing due in class on Monday so you're free to go to ONE movie.'

'I still have a class left Tai...'

'You'll be disappointing Olivia! She's coming too'

'What?' Izzy choked out.

'What?!' she repeated and blushed lightly.

'Yea, we'll have a great time... let's all go to the movies!'

'Well, sure I'm not doing anything this weekend anyway... if that's okay with you, Izzy?' Olivia looked at Izzy with sympathetic eyes. He knew she would love to go to a movie- she had been asking him to join her and her friends for a while but he always declined. To say no to her when she was clearly invited would be mean and to not show up would be worse and very weird for her. Izzy nodded.

'Sure... why not' Izzy smiled and glanced at Tai who looked just as excited as Olivia was.

'Well, you guys have made me late for class... see you tonight. Come by my place before!' Tai shouted down the hall way as he ran to his class. Izzy rolled his eyes at him, smiling slightly and began walking to class.

'This is exciting isn't it? I'm so glad you're coming!' Olivia said happily, letting her brown hair slide over her shoulders. 'Thank you for letting me go.' She whispered.

'Well... of course I was going to let you go.'

There was a long pause and Olivia's smiled faded for a few seconds. 'I know that you wouldn't tell me no, that I wasn't allowed to go... you don't have control over that...' she smiled again. 'But knowing that you want me there and that you're going to go the movie for me even though I know you don't want to go is a really nice thing.'

'Oh...'

'Thank you Izzy...' she said lastly as they entered the classroom late for the first time.

* * *

sorry for being so late on this. I know I usually always say this, but I will have the next chapter up soon. Its almost finish You guys who are still reading: thanks for waiting... there are some good chapters coming up... please stay with me and sorry for the time it has taken to write this. Please know that I have been trying my hardest to complete the chapters but I have been so utterly busy.

chivas


End file.
